my answer is you
by 12love14
Summary: Chap 3 and 4 is UP! Bad summary kalian tentukan sendiri yaaa Kaisoo/gs/exo is here
1. Chapter 1

_**My answer is...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **This story is mine ...no bash!**_

 _ **Tidak suka jangan baca..!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Jangan lupa reviewnya... / ^∆^/**_

 _ **No siders.**_

 _ **,**_

 _ **Sorry for typo**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Cast: Kim jongin x Do kyungsoo and another exo's member**.

Chapter 1

Interview

 **Happy reading ...**

Pagi yang indah bagi kyungsoo sedikit hancur oleh namja sialan yang menabraknya pagi tadi. Parahnya namja itu tidak meminta maaf dan berlalu begitu saja pergi meninggalkan kyungsoo. Membuat mood kyungsoo menjadi buruk.

"Arghhh namja sialann! Awas kauu. Teriak kyungsoo saat itu juga.

Aku bisa bisa terlambat wawancara klau seperti ini". Gerutu kyungsoo lagi.

Kyungsoo yang masih merasa kesakitan di lututnya terus berlari , mau bagaimana lagi kyungsoo harus sampai di tempat wawancara tepat waktu.

Kyungsoo adalah seorang yeoja dengan bermata bulat,kulit putih secerah musim semi dengan rambut hitam yang menggerai. Siapapun yang melihatnya pasti akan terpesona. Dan jangan lupa kyungsoo berlari bukan karna tak pnya mobil. Do kyungsoo adalah anak tunggal dari Do Jongdae. Penggusaha yang terkenal bahkan sangat dermawan. Kyungsoo menolak pemberian appanya karena ingin membuktkan bahwa drinya sudah dewasa dan mandiri.

"Maaf saya terlambat karna tadi saya menggalami sedikit kecelakaan. Kyungsoo menjelaskan kepada perusaahaan yang akan mewawancaranya.

"Tidak apa kyungsooo sshii kami masih belum memulai wawancaranya" salah satu staff yang disana angkat bicara.

"Nhee?" kyungsoo kebinggungan. Padahal jamnya sudah menunjukan pukul 9.00 pagi dan ini sudah lewat dari jam yang ditentukan.

"Ahhh begini kyungsoo sshii Tuan Kim belum sampai kesini jadi kami..." ucapan terpotong karena seseorang datang menerobos ruangan tersebut.

"Miann semuanya aku terlambat " seorang namja dengan wajah yang sangat atau bisa dibilang menyerupai dewa yunani menunduk dengn sangat menyesal. Kyungsoo terpana dengan pemandang di depanya ini. Namja yang membuat pipi kyungsoo merah saat pandangan mereka bertemu.

"Ya ampunn kim sehun kau sebenarnya mau membantuku atau tidak!" bentak seorang namja yang sangat sangat tampan ntah muncul dari mana. Kyungsoo bingung dengan kondisi ini bagaimana bisa datang seorang lagi dewa di tempat ini. Benar ..,,namja yang membentak sehun adalah kim jongin. Namja yang memiliki kulit yang sangat eksotis ini ohh ani sangat sexy dengan rahang tegas bibir yg kissable membuatnya begitu sempurna.

" ooh mian hyung aku tadi ketiduran " sehun mengaruk tengkuk lehernya padahal itu tidak gatal.

" kau benar benar membuat ku marah sekarang!" bentak jongin.

" ehhh hyung jangan begitu nanti wibawa mu hancur kalau kau memarahiku disini". Sehun terseyum evil. Sehun paham sekali dengan watak hyungnya yang satu ini. Kim jongin adalah orang yang tidak menerima yang namanya kesalahan. Sikapnya yang tegas ini lah yang membuat perusahaan yang dipimpinnya berkembang pesat. Yahh walaupun pada kenyataan Kim Crop ini sudah sangat terkenal hampir seluruh dunia.

" ok kim sehun aku akan membuat perhitungan dengan mu dirumah, dan jangan coba coba untuk kabur" jongin menatap tajam.

" ok semuanya biar aku yang menanggung semua ini " ucap sehun sakratis.

" baiklah para hadirin kita akan mulai sekarang". Sehun mengakhiri ucapannya. Satu persatu orang masuk bergiliran. Sampai akhirnya giliran kyunsoo.

" selamat pagi saya kyungsoo ".kata kyungsoo mantap.

" waahh kyungsoo sshi kau sangat cantik" sehun blak blakan.

" yakkk sehun kau mau luhan meninggalkan mu sekarang juga". Tuan byun tertawa.

"Ahhh ani ani aku hanya menggatakan fakta saja, iya kan hyung" sehun menatap jongin dan tersenyum manis.

" cantik itu relatif " jawab jongin dingin,.

" kuraee? Hyun lihat dulu baru komentar " desak sehun. Ntah apa yang sehun pikirkan.

" tidak perlu ! aku butuh seseorang yang genius bukan pamer kecantikan" balas jongin sengit,

" kau akan menyesal hyung jika tidak melihatnya.

Sekarang sehun dan jongin hanya memantau melalui cctv. Kerena apa? Seudah tentu mereka berdua tidak ingin identitasnya yang asli terbongkar. Selama ini Kim Crop adalah perusahaan yang misterius karena pimpinan perusahaan tersebut tidak pernah menampakan batang hidungnya. walupun merka berdua berkeliaran di tempat umum tetap saja tidak ada yang menggenali seperti di lobi wawancar tadi. Tempat wawancara Ini sama dengan ruangan introgasi di kepolisian kalian pasti tau kan. Jadi hanya suara saja yg terdengar.

Kyungsoo merasa ada yang aneh kemana dua dewa tadi. Padahal setelah di umumkanya wawancara akan dimulai mereka berdua sudah tidak terlihat lagi

" Kyungsoo shhi kau melamun" suara itu terdengar lagi.

" ahh ani ehh maaf saya maksud tidak pak". Kyungsoo kelabakan

" hahahahah kau lucu sekali rasa ingin sekali menjadikan mu pacar hyung ku". Lagi2 sehun mendapat tatapan yang mematikan dari jongin.

" nheee?" kyungsoo bingung kenapa dari tdi dia hanya mendengar 2 orang yang sedang ribut seperti anank kecil.

" kyungsoo sshi apa kau bisa menjaga rahsia dengan baik.?" suara maskulin jongin kembali terdengar.

" ten..tentu aku akan menjaga mu." kyungsoo kalap (lagi)

" bho?! Hhahhahahaah kyungsoo shhi hyung ku ini bukan melamar mu kenapa kau seperti itu? Dan menjaga "mu" itu apa maksudnya?! Hahhhaahahhahah

PLETaKk!

"Awwww yakkk! Hyung kenapa memukulku? Sakit." sehun merintih.

" kau bocah sialan kalau hanya menggangu sebaiknya NAGA! . jongin naik pitam.

" ehhh hyung jangan begitu?" aku mencintai mu.

" echhemm maaf kalau menganggu tapi apa saya sudah selesai?"" kata kyungsoo pelan.

" ohh maaf kyungsoo sshi, baiklah langsung saja. Kau di terima sebagai assisten hyungku, ohh ani maksudku Kim jongin." ucap sehun mantap.

" nhee? Nega? Chincaa? " kyungsoo binggung.

" of course , selamat yaa..." kata sehun tulus.

"Yakkkk! Kau gila hah! Bentak jongin.

" yaaaa hyung sudahlah lagian dia akan tetap bersama mu walaupun tidak menjadi assistenmu.

" aishhh terserah kau saja!.

Kyungsoo sempat merasa binggung dengan ucapan sehun tapi kyungsoo tak ambil pusing toh nantinya dia bisa membuktikan kepada sang appa kalau dia mampu berdiri sendiri.

Skip time

Hari ini adalah hari pertama kyungsoo berkerja di Kim crop. Walaupun semalam sempat melakukan adu mulut secara sepihak dengan sang appa. Kyungsoo heran kenapa appanya tidak menentangnya kali ini. Biasanya apapun yang kyungsoo lakukan pasti akan di tentang mati-matian oleh sang appa. Kyungsoo teringat kata2 appanya malam setelah perdebatan yang aneh tersebut.

"Kyungsoo yaa kau harus mematuhinya, jangan keras kepala, dan hormati dia. Begitulah kata appa kyungsoo.

" menghormati apanya? Ketemu saja belum ...aishhhh seperti suami saja. Gerutu kyungsoo.

Saat berada didepan perusahaan Kim crop kyungsoo menarik nafasnya dalam dalam. Karena ini akan menjadi hari yang akan panjang, kenapa? Tentu saja kyungsoo harus menyesuaikan dri dengan lingkungan sekitarnya.

" slamat pagi kyungsoo ssi mari saya antar. Sapa seorang staff

" nh..nhee? Oo ok thanks. Jawab kyungsoo.

" ini ruangannya kyungsoo ssi semoga anda nyaman dan betah. Kalau ada keperluan silahkan hubungi saya lagi.

" ok gumawo..eungg?..

" saya park chanyeol. Pangggil chanyeol saja.

" ok gumawo chanyeol ssi.

Orang yang bernama park chanyeol itu kemudian pergi setelah menunduk sesaat.

Kyungsoo kagum dengan desain ruangannya. Sekilas tampak seperti istana kalau saja itu bukan kantor. Ruangan yang terkesan hangat dan maskulin ini pasti adalah milik orang yang sangat tinggi seleranya. Aroma yang terciumpun sangat menggoda seperti memikat seseorang yang menghirupnya dan tidak akan bisa terlepas lagi.

" kau menyukainya? . kata seseorang dari sudut ruangan yang gelap.

"Aaaaaaaaaa! Hantuuuuuuu!.

" apa? Hantuu? Nega?. Hhhhahhaha..

" la...lalu siapaa kauu?!. Jwab kyungsoo gugup.

" nan ..malaikat maut!.

"Aaaaaaa malaikat maut?! Apa yang akan kau lakukan kepada ku?!, teriak kyungsoo.

" menurutmu apa?.tanya banyangan itu lagi. Kremudian bayangan itu mendekat hingga kyungsoo dapat melihat kedalam matanya yang kelam.

" ternyata kau tampan ya?!. Kata kyungsoo tanpa sadar.

" heeyy kau ...! aku sekarang akan mencabut nyawamu tapi masih sempat bilang aku tampan?. Suara maskulin itu meengejek kyungsoo.

" omooo ... kalau begitu boleh aku teriak lagi?. Tanya kyungsoo polos.

" boleh...

" aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Tolong akuu ada malaikat mauattt,,,ehh maksud kuu mauuuttt.

" hey hey kau hentikann !?.

Saat itu sebuah tanggan yang besar dan hangat memegang pundak kyungsoo, spontan saja kyungsoo terperanjat dan lari terbirit2 ke arah pintu. Namun saat kyungsoo ingin membuka pintu tubuhnya telah membentur tembok duluan. Tubuhnya yang munggil terkurung oleh tangan yang kekar. Sampai2 kyungsoo bisa mersakn aroma parfum dr tubuh tersebut.

" mau kemana? Tanya jongin,

" tidak ke..kemana ..mana.. Kyungsoo sangat gugup.

Setelah itu wajath jongin mendekat, semakin dekat dan sekarang mata jongin dpat melihat heartlips milik kyungsoo dengan jelas. Jantungnya berdetak kencang bahkan bisa dibilang sudah lepas kontrol. Tapi untunng saja jongin bisa mengendalikan raut wajahnya sehingga tidak ketahuan.

" appp..paa yang akan kau lakukan? Tanya kyungsoo gugup.

" mencabut nyawamu!. Balas jongin cepat.

" tapi setauku mencabut nyawa dari atas kepala. Cicit kyungsoo

" hmmm!..

" yakk malaikat ssilannnnnnnn! Kenapa wajah mu semakin dekat?. Hardik kyungsoo lagi.

"Aku akan mencabut nyawa mu melalui mulut mu!. Ucap jongin mantap.

" andweeee bararti kita akan ciu...mphhhhttfff... " jongin mencium kyungsoo tanpa aba2. Kyungsoo mersa kaget tapi sekaligus mersa nyaman dengn cuiman yang lembut dan hangaat ini. Jongin melumat bibir kyungsoo dengan sangat pelan memberikan kyungsoo kesempatan untuk menolak. Tapi keberuntungan ada di pihaknya sekarang. Kyungsoo bahkan memejamkan matanya. Jongin yang merasa sudah diterima mengigit bawah bibir kyungsoo untuk meminta akses lebih.

" arghh..ummmmhhmmpptt?. Erang kyungsoo.

Jongin memainkan lidah kyungsoo dengan sangat lihai. Buktinya kyungsoo mengerang di sela sela ciuman tersebut. Jongin tersenyum melihat adegan tersebut. Di dalam hatinya bersorak karena pilihanya sangat tepat sekali.

TBC

hayyy semuaaa aku 122314 semoga kalia suka ceritanya.. Mohon reviewnya yaaaaa buat motivasi bikin kelanjutannya hehhehhehhehhhe...


	2. Chapter 2

_**My answer is...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **This story is mine ...no bash!**_

 _ **Tidak suka jangan baca..!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Jangan lupa reviewnya... / ^∆^/**_

 _ **No siders.**_

 _ **,**_

 _ **Sorry for typo**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Cast: Kim jongin x Do kyungsoo and another exo's member**.

" arghh..ummmmhhmmpptt?. Erang kyungsoo.

Jongin memainkan lidah kyungsoo dengan sangat lihai. Buktinya kyungsoo mengerang di sela sela ciuman tersebut. Jongin tersenyum melihat adegan tersebut. Di dalam hatinya bersorak karena pilihanya sangat tepat sekali.

Kyungsoo merasakan sesak, jongin menciumnya dengan sangat kasar.

" siapaa saja tolong aku" kata kyungsoo dalam hati.

Ternyata doa kyungsoo terjawab karena sehun datang.

" hyung..." sehun membuka pintu.

" astaga aku masuk kedalam hotel yaaa?" sehun pura pura terkejut.

" wahh dimana ruangan Kim Jongin yaaa?" tambah sehun dengan nada mengejek.

Jongin yang mendengar suara sehun menghentikan serangannya.

" kau apa yang kau lakukan disini? " tanya jongin sambil melepaskan tautan bibirnya dengan kyungsoo.

" aku mau mencari seorang yeoja yang kabarnya akan diculik" jawab sehun cuek. Sehun menduduki kursi ruang tamu Kim jongin.

" kita lanjutkan nanti acara cabut " nyawanya" bisik jongin.

Kyungsoo merasa dirinya seperti wanita muraha* tidak terima.

Plakk! Sebuah tamparan keras tepat menggenai wajah tampan jongin.

" kau berani menamparku hahh! " jongin mencekal pergelangan tangan kyungsoo.

" kau pikir aku wanita murahan hah!" balas kyungsoo tak lebih keras.

" wowowo hold up" sehun yang merasa suasana semakin panas, mencoba menenggahi.

" diam kau!" bentak jongin dan kyungsoo bersamaan.

" lah tadi bertengkar, sekarang sok kompak...huh.. Jodoh jodoh" sehun menggelengkan kepalanya.

" aku ingin menemui atasan disini! Lanjut kyungsoo.

" lah , yang didepanmu itu apa?" sehun menahan tawanya.

" ku bilang mana atasanya, bukan orang hitam dan kurang ajar ini!" kyungsoo menunjuk jongin.

" hitam.. aku? Kau ...!.aku disini atasannya. Mau apa kau?!" tegas jongin.

" cihhh tak kusangka kau orangya, memuakan sekali!" ejek kyungsoo.

" maaf noona kyungsoo tapi itulah kenyataannya. Namja hitam dan kurang ajar inilah atasannya" jawab sehun mengejek.

" apaaa?! Yakkkk kau besengkokol dengan makhluk ini?!" bentak kyungsoo

" kauuuu...berhenti bicara! " bentak jongin.

' siapa yang kau maksud makhluk jelek!" kyungsoo menatap jongin dengan tajam.

" hahahhhahaha aku tidak bisa bayangkan seandainya kalian tinggal bersama" sehun terbahak-bahak.

" diam!" kata jongin dan kyungsoo bersamaan.

" wah...wah santai saja..." kata sehun cuek.

"Yakkkk kau sialan ..cepat keluar dari sini!" jongin habis kesabaran.

" aihhhhh hyung ...aku tau ...kau mau melanjutkan yang tadikan?" sehun tersenyum evil.

" ku bilang keluarrrrr!" sekarang sudah hilang kesabaran jongin.

Sehun dengan santai melengang keluar ruangan jongin. Tetapi sesaaat sebelum keluar jongin mencekal bahu sehun.

" jangan beritahu dia..biar aku sendiri yang mengatakannya" tegas jongin.

" aku akan tetap menjalankan rencana pertamamu, jadi jangan khawatir" balas sehun.

" oke ..thanks" kata jongin lembut.

" tapi ingat jika rencanamu gagal ..aku akan melakukan rencana B dan itu pasti kau tau resikonya" tambah sehun.

" akan kupastikan rencana B mu itu tidak akan digunakan" sindir jongin.

" kuharap begitu..." sehun pergi meniggalkan jongin. Sehun Sebenarnya tidak ingin situasinya seperti ini. Sangat melelahkan melihat jongin menyakiti dirinya sendiri, seperti ini. Apalagi kyungsoo benar benar tidak tahu apa apa.

Kyungsoo benar tidak habis pikir kenapa ada manusia seperti jongin. Harus diakui jongin memang tampan, tapi sisi mesumnya itu yang membuat kyungsoo meledak ledak.

" kau..! Aku menyuruhmu disini bukan untuk mengkhayal." bisik jongin sudah berada didekat kyungsoo. Bahkan nafas jongin bisa kyungsoo rasakan dengan sangat jelas dilehernya.

" yakkkk! Aku terkejut..." kyungsoo sudah menjauhkan tubuhnya beberapa radius meter dari jongin.

" gerak reflek mu bagus juga" jongin mendekap tangannya kemudian bersandar di tembok.

" aishhhhh menjauhlah ...aku tidak mau dekat dekat denganmu" kyungsoo mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

" benarkah? Bagaimana dengan kisseu? " jongin tersenyum.

Kalau saja kyungsoo tidak mengetahui sisi "gelap" (mesum) dari jongin mungkin kyungsoo akan luluh seketika. Tapi sayang kyungsoo sudah tahu itu dan sekaranglah emosi kyungsoo sampai puncaknya.

Plak! Satu tamparan kembali jongin terima. Dan sekarang jauh lebih sakit dari sebelumnya.

" sudahku bilang jangan seenaknya menyentuh..ku!" jongin menekan nada suaranya. Seolah olah itu adlah peringatan.

" aku! Tidak menyentuhmu tapi aku MeNAMPaRmu...!" kyungsoo juga menekan suaranya, dan itu terdengar seperti cicitan

" ohhhh...baiklah .." jongin mengelus sudut bibirnya yang berdarah.

" aku mau pulang saja...disini seperti di neraka...dan aku sudah muak melihatmu.." kyungsoo berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

" sepertinya tidak lama lagi kau akan merasakan yang namanya neraka itu.." bisik jongin.

Setelah kejadian itu kyungsoo tidak bisa tidur. Bagaimana tidak first kissnya direngut oleh namja sialan itu.

" kyungsoo aaa~~ " sayup sayup terdengar suara appa kyungsoo.

" neee appa.. Ada apa? " kyungsoo bergegas kelura kamarnya.

" ayah ingin bicara denganmu..apa kau bisa?" tanya appa kyungsoo hati hati.

" ne appa ...lagian aku tidak mengatuk" kata kyungsoo

Kyungsoo duduk berdampingan dengan Do jongdae, appanya. Kyungsoo merasa ada yang aneh dengan tingkah appanya. Dan tidak biasanya appanya bersikap seserius ini.

" kyung...sekarang sudah berapa umurmu?" appa kyungsoo memulai pembicaraan.

" uemmmm..24 appa."

" kurasa sudah saatnya.."

" maksud appa?"

" pernikahan.."jongdae menggantung kata katanya.

" mak..maksud appa?.. :" tanya kyungsoo heran.

" kyungsoo kau tau appa sudah...ahhh nanti saja yang jelas appa sudah punya calon untukmu.." kata jongdae

" hahhahahha appa jangan bercanda.." kyungsoo tertawa hambar.

"Kyung ...appa serius sayang.."jongdae membelai pelan rambut kyungsoo

" tapi appa kenapa tiba tiba seperti ini...aku tidak mengerti?"

" kau tidak perlu mengerti ...kau hanya perlu menjalani saja..heumm,!" jelas jongdae

" appa... Ada apa Sebenarnya?" desak kyungsoo

jongdae tersenyum dan berdiri hendak berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Jangan sia siakan orang yang menyayangimu kyung.." akhir jongdae sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu kamarnya.

" aisshhhhh...apa apaan hari ini...kenapa Semuanya bertingakah anehhh..." gerutu kyungsoo

Didalam kamar jongdae termenung. Tidak disangaka Semuanya berjalan cepat. Ya Kim jongin harus bertangung jawab atas Semuanya.

Tbc

Haii haiiii semuanyaaa sorry lama updatenya...

Ini kelanjutanya… Semoga semoga sukaaa

Review yang banyakkk yaaaaa..

Slam hanga buat Kaisooo


	3. review

Cman blsan review aj wkwkwkkkwkwkw

Nihayah : okeeee seeppp...

NopwillineKaiSoo: iyaaaaaa salahhhh wwkwkwkwk ...thanks udh ngngetin yaaaaaa...

kyung1225: okeeee...udah lnjut kn

rianita701: mkshh klau skaaaaa..

kim fany:seepppp... tu udh lnjut chpt 2

chocohazelnut07 : iyaaaaaa mkshhh dn itu sngt membntu bgt...wkwkwkw

BabyCoffee99 : jgnnn ksihaannn kn skitttt heeheheehhehehe


	4. Chapter 3

Paginya kyungsoo bangun dan merasakan ada sesuatu yang memeluknya dari belakang. Berat tetapi hangat.

" eungg..."

" jonginaa... Tangan mu berat..." erang kyungsoo

" tapi aku kedinginan sayang.."rengek jongin

" sayang...ini sudah pagi..."tambah kyungsoo.

Kemudian kyungsoo membalikkan tubuhnya,. Jongin mempererat pelukkannya. kyungsoo tersenyum saat berada dalam pelukan hangat jongin. Dadanya yang bidang dan hangat memberikan kenyamanan yang luar biasa.

Deg!

" tunggu dulu.."

"jongin!?". Kyungsoo tiba tiba tersadar.

Kyungsoo membuka matanya dan tidak menemukan adanya orang lain di kamarnya. Itu semua hanya mimpi, dirinya dan jongin tidur bersama.

" uaaaaaaaaa apa apaan ini...aku bermimpi ..." kyungsoo mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

" aaaaaaaaa...andwaeeee!" lagi-lagi kyungsoo berteriak.

" kenapa...! Aishhhh rasanya nyata sekali..."

Mood kyungsoo sekarang sangat buruk, apalagi mimpi sialan itu terus berputar putar dalam kepala mungilnya.

" tadi pagi appa mendengar sesuatu, seperti teriakan...kau kah itu kyung?"

" teriakan? Hahahhahahah appa itu hanya khayalanmu saja..."

" benarkah?..tapi."

" ya sudah appa aku pergi dulu..." kata kyungsoo buru buru.

" aku tidak mungkin mengatakan kepada appa yang Sebenarnya... Masak harus bilang ...appa anak gadis mu ini mimpi tidur dengan bosnya.." kata kyungsoo sambil menhentakkan kakinya

Dengan berat hati kyungsoo harus masuk lagi untuk bekerja setelah kejadian kemarin. Dia hanya tidak ingin dibilang anak yang lemah karena tidak mampu bertahan bekerja selama satu hari saja. Di dalam kepala kyungsoo penuh dengan cara bagaiman melindungi diri dari jongin.

"hah..." ela nafas kyungsoo saat membuka pintu tempat ruangan kerjanya, dan tentu saja ruangan jongin.

" kau sepertinya tidak menyukai ini..?." suara itu terdengar sangat jelas di telingga kyungsoo.

" ommoooo aku terkejut..." sontak kyungsoo memegang dadanya.

" ck! Aku heran bagaimana tuan Do membesarkan putri semata wayangnya ini..." dari nada bicara jongin dapat dipastikan disana ada nada mengejek

" kau bertanya atau mengejek appaku...?"

" appa...hummm ... menurutmu?"

"terserah kau saja aku tidak ingin berdebat pagi ini...dan asal kau tau appaku adalah laki2 yang baik."

"benarkahh... mari kita lihat..." jongin kemudian duduk kembali menuju mejanya.

" jadi apa yang harus ku lakukan?" sekarang kyungsoo mencoba untuk bekerja sama dengan orang dihadapanya

" kau boleh melakukan apa saja...toh semuanya tidak akan berubah.." jongin masih sibuk dengan dokumennya

" permisi... aku jadi tambah binggung apa ini yang dinamakan perusahaan terbaik, setelah merekrut kemudian memberi mereka gaji buta?"

 _Kasar_ ...jongin tersenyum dalam hatinya.

" terserah kau saja mau bilang apa... AKU TIDAK PEDULI!"

" aishhhhh..." kyungsoo duduk dimejanya kembali.

Ini sudah lebih dari 3 jam dan dia tidak melakukan apapun. Apa jongin mengira dirinya tidak pintar atau rajin?. Kyungsoo memainkan pena yang berda diatas mejanya.

" kau..." kyungsoo memulai pembicaraan agar tidak merasa di abaikan

" sepertinya kau sudah sering berbicara _banmal_ kepada siapapun..."

"ne? Tapi kau..."

Kyungsoo sebenarnya bukan oranga yang seperti itu, hanya saja jongin dari awal sudah seperti itu..jadi.

" hyung...jadi kapan kau lamar dia?" lamunan kyungsoo terhenti saat sehun masuk begitu saja

Suasana menjadi diam sejenak karena perkataan sehun barusan.

"ehhhmmmm aku kira kau akan berhenti kemarin..." sehun mengalihkan pembicaraanya.

" ne? Kenapa bagitu..?" tanya kyungsoo

" karnaaa..."

" apa maumu..." potong jongin

" ahhh tidak ada... hanya melihat kondisi saja..."

"kalau begitu kau bisa keluar...aku sibuk"

" baiklahh... selamat bekrja semuanya..." pamit sehun

Saat sampai diruangnya, sehun sudah ditunggu oleh seseorang.

"ahhh anda cepat sekali sampainya..." ucap sehun basa basi

" tidak usah basa basi... apa mau kalian..?" ucap namja itu

" kau mau minum apa?" sehun masih mempertahnkan senyumanya.

" tidak usah.. to the point saja..." tegas namja itu

"oke... kami telah menyelidikimu selama belasan tahun ini, dan ternyata kau benar2 orang yang baik." Ucap sehun dengan senyuman

" apa maksudmu?"

" kau menculiknya...dan wallllaaaa sekarang dia sudah besar.." ejek sehun

" ck! Jadi itu alasan kalian heh?"

"hahahahhha kau jadi bingung... bagaimana itu bisa terjadi?"

" jangan mempermainkan ku..." tegas laki2 itu

" wahhhh baiklah... kita mulai saja..." sehun membetulkan letak dasi di lehernya

" ck!"

" aku memberimu tawaran..."

" tawaran? Aku tidak tertarik..."

"benarkah? Lalu bagaimana jika kehancuran?" bisik sehun

"kauu...berani..." wajah laki2 itu terlihat pucat

"ehhhh ajushii kau cepat sekali paniknya...tidak seperti dulu..." sindir sehun

" kau...apa yang kau mau?"

" tanpa memnjelaskanpun kurasa kau sudah tau itu..."

" kau anak kecil..."

"BERHENTI MENYEBUTKU SEPERTI ITU...!" bentak sehun. Wajah tampannya tampak mengeras.

" wahhhhhh..."

" aku bisa saja membunuhmu sekarang juga..." ancam sehun

" baiklah kita lihat siapa yang mati duluan..."

Kemudian ajusshi itu keluar dari ruangan sehun. Sehun benar2 pusing sekrang, kenapa permasalhan ini menjdi sulit. Dulu semuanya baik2 saja sampai pertungan itu terjadi, semuanya berantakan. Bahkan mimpinya pun ikut hancur gara2 kejadian itu. Kematian kedua orang tuanya membuat dirinya dan jongin mati2an mempertahan perusahaan itu. Bahkan orang lainpun ikut mati bersama orang tuannya. Orang yang sudah mereka anggap seperti keluarga.

Cring! Cring!

" sehun... " suara lembut itu terdengar di sebrang sana

" kau ada dimana?"

"aku dirumah..kenapa?"

"mau jalan keluar tidak...?"

" tapi ini masih pagi..."

"luuu..."

" baiklah..."

Percakapan singkat itupun berakhir.

"aku sdah tidakkk tahannn lagiiii...!" kyungsoo mengamuk. Dari tadi diruangan itu dirinya hanya cengar cengir saat ada orang yang masuk. Bahkan sekarang dirinya ditinggalkan begitu saja oleh alien sialan itu.

" karna dia tidak ada maka tidak salah aku berkeliling sebentar..."

Kyungsoo pun mengelilingi ruangan itu. Kantor jongin terlihat seperti kamar pribadi lengakap dengan tempat tidur, lemari pakaian, kamar mandi yang besar.

 _Apa dia tidak punya rumahh... ahhhh tidak mungkin diakan kayaaa..._ pikir kyungsoo.

Tangan kyungsoo membelai lembut seprai putih itu. Aroma dari ruangan itu penuh dengan aroma jongin.

 _Ruangan ini seperti dirinya..._ tambah kyungsoo.

Selanjutnya kyungsoo mengitari lemari pakain jongin. Disana semuanya tata rapi tanpa lecet sediktpun.

Setelah selesai berkeliling kyungsoo duduk sejenak diatas tempat tidur jongin melepas penat. Tanpa sadar dia tertidur disana.

" baiklah kalian boleh kembali.." rapat yang jongin pimpinpun berakhir.

Tanpa berfikir panjang jongin kembali keruangannya. Saat masuk dia tidak melihat kyungsoo.

 _Apa dia sudah pulang?..._ pikir jongin

" hah... lebih baik aku mandi saja..." kata jongin sambil masuk kekamar mandinya. Jongin memang bukan orang yang ceroboh. Tapi karena terbiasa hidup sendiri dia tidak terlalu memperhatikan semuanya dengan teliti. Sampai saat ini jongi tidak sadar ada seseorang yang tertidur dikasurnya.

"ummm... aku dimana?" kyungsoo terbangun saat mendegar suara air dari kamar mandi.

"apa appa yang menggunakan kamar mandi ku?" kyungsoo menggucek2 matanya.

" ahhhh aku lelah sekali..." kyungsoo melanjutkan tidurnya.

Jongin yang selesai mandi hendak mengambil pakaianya terkejut saat melihat ada sepatu wanita di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Dia bukan tipe orang yang selalu menggunakan jasa itu. Jadi tidak heran kalau selama ini dia tetap "bersih" dari hal2 seperti itu.

Saat jongin mendekat tiba2 dia mendengar seseorang bergumam, tidak keras tapi cukup untuk memastikan apa yang diucapkanya.

" kaii..."

deg!

Tbc

Heloowwwwww semuanyaaaa ini kelanjutannyaaaaa

Semoga suka...maaf hiatusnya lama sekali

Sebgai oermintaan maaf updatenya sekali bnyak dehh hahahahahhahahahha

Jgn lupa review yaaaaa... dan sorry for typooo ...

Pay pay


	5. Chapter 4

"kai..."

Deg!

Bola mata jongin membesar saat mendengar nama itu disebut. Nama yang tidak ada satu orangpun tau kecuali dirinya dan seseorang. Dengan hati2 jongin mendekat dan mendapati kyungsoo yang sedang terlelap.

"kukira kau tidak ingat itu. ..." jongin tersenyum kecut

"tapi setidaknya didalam mimpi kau masih ingat aku.."

Jongin membiarkan kyungsoo tetap tertidur di kasurnya. Dalam diam jongin mengenakan pakaiannya, dan sesekali melikrik kyungsoo.

" aku tidak akan melepaskanmu lagi..." itulah kata2 jongin malam itu.

Keesokan harinya kyungsoo terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya. Semua make up yang dipakainya sudah berantakan, bahkan baju yang dipakaipun terlihat kusut.

" appa...aku lapar..." teriak kyungsoo dari tempat tidurnya.

"kenapa tidak kau cari makan saja sendiri..." sahut seseorang dari luar

" jong..."

 _Tunggu dulu...itu suara jongin..ahhh pasti mimpi lagi..._ kyungsoo tersenyum remeh saat menggigat dia bermimpi dengan jongin lagi

" apppaa..."

"apa kau tidak dengar...!" suara jongin semakin keras diikuti suara langkah kaki mendekat kearah kyungsoo.

" ahhhh ani...ani pergi kau dari mimpi ku...!" teriak kyungsoo frustasi. Ini lagi2 seperti nyata baginya

"kau yang harus keluar dari kamar ku..." jawab jongin bersedekap di depan pintu

saat itu jongin sudah terlihat rapi dengan pakaian kantornya. Bahkan itu masih pagi sekali...

"ahhh aku akan gila...kenapa kau hadir terus dalam mimpi ku...!"

" jadi kau sering memimpikan aku" jongin tersenyum. Senyumnya memang menggoda tapi bagi kyungsoo itu sangat memuakan. Tersenyum seolah2 mengejek!

" ayoo sadar kyungsoo..." kyungsoo menepuk2 pipinya

"kau itu sudah sadar..." jongin berbicara tanpa berniat untuk mengerser posisnya.

"kau...keluar sekarang juga...!"

"baiklah..tapi jangan sampai kau terlambat bekerja...dan...o yaaaa perhatikan sekitar mu

Ini bukan kamarmu.."

Jongin pergi meninggalkan kyungsoo yang terdiam beberapa saat.

 _Aku...aku dimana? Tunggu dulu apa apaan iniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!_ Kyungsoo sadar kalau dia tidak berada dikamarnya.

" appaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...!" kasur yang kyungsoo tiduri sudah kusut karna aksi jungkir balik ( malu /^-^/).

Mendengar teriakan kyungsoo seperti itu, jongin yakin kamarnya pasti sudah hancur lebur.

"ternyata baru sadar" jongin mengeleng2kan kepalanya dan kembali sibuk dengan dokumenya.

" kau sebaiknya mandi dan bersihkan kasur itu kembali...seperti semula" jongin berbica dengan santai seolah2 kyungsso sudah sering melakukan itu.

 _Ommooo dia tau dari mana kasur ini berantakan.. jangan2 ada cctv..._ kyungsoo celingak celinguk mencari apa ada kamera yang tersembunyi di kamar itu.

" kau tidak akan menemukan apa yang akan kau cari di kamar itu... seperti cctv atau semacamnya"

 _Andweeee...apa dia punya kekuatan_

" berhentilah menghayal...aku tidak punya kekuatan seperti itu.." jongin tersenyum.

" kyung kalau kau tidak keluar dari kamarku dan belum bersiap2 para dewan akan hadir diruangan ini sekita 10 menit lagi. Kau hanya punya sedikit waktu."

" iyaaaaaaaaaaa aaku tau..."

Kyungsoo kalang kabut membersihkan kamar itu. Dan...

 _Bajuku bagaimana? Alat make up ku? Appaaa ...kenapa jadi begiiniiiiii..._ kyungsoo meratapi dirinya

" ada baju dan keperluan lainya di lemari putih dekat lemariku..dan kau bisa gunakan itu...dan behentilah menyalahkan appamu itu" lagi2 jongin tau apa yang kyungsoo pikirkan.

" waktu mu tinggal sedikit lagi..."

"araaaaaaa... dia benar2 hebat. Tapii kalau aku mandi...andwaeeeeee!1" lagi2 kyungso berteriak mengigat jongin akan melakukan itu.

" aku tidak punya kekuatan itu ...ck! pabo..." decak jongin

Saat kyungsoo membuka lemari yang jongin maksud betapa terkejutnya kyungsoo. Di dalam sana, lemari itu memiliki semua perlengkapan wanita. Bahkan untuk model pakaian dan alat kosmetiknya sama persi dengan selera kyungsoo.

 _Astagaaa apa dia seorang psikopat? Ini bahkan diluar dugaan ku..._ decak kyungsooo

" kuharapkau tidak mengatakan hal2 yang aneh tentangku. Itu semua milik tunanganku, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir."

" iyaaa akutidak bilang kau psikopattttttt.."

" kau sudah mengatakanya "

" ap...apaaaaaaa..?"

"cepatlah...tinggal 3 menit lagi..."

" aishhhhhhh...aku bisa gila"

Di sela2 rapat kyungsoo melihat handphonenya. Disana ada beberapa panggilan dari sang appa dan juga pesan.

" aishhhhh" kyungsoo mengerutu.

"kyungsoo siii apa anda ada masalah dengan persentasi saya?" jongin yang sedang melakukan persentasi itu mendengar gerutuan kyungsoo. Sebenarnya dia tau itu semua tidak ada hubungannya dengan persentasi, tapi akan lebih meyenangkan jika bermain2 sebentar.

"ahhh ani...animida sajangnim" kyungsoo hampir berbicara banmal lagi terhadap jongin

" bagus tolong pastikan kau ada bersama rapat ini"

" ne..sajangnim"

 _Jelas2 kau tidak fokus..._ jongin menghela nafasnya.

Saat ini jongin tengah berada dilapangan dimana akan dibangun perusahaan baru. Untuk itu dia perlu mengevaluasi langsung bagaimana jalannya kontruksi tersebut. Disaat jongin sibuk dengan skema bangunan di tanganya dia mendengan suara teriakan

" jonginaaa.." teriak seorang namja

"yakkk! Park chanyeol! kumanhae... aku tidak tuli" ekspresi wajah jongin berubah kusut. Manusia tinggi didepannya ini adalah seorang yang hebat dibidang bisnis dan satu lagi keahliannya ., membuat onar. Lihat sekarang dia tidak ada kerjaan dan hanya menggangu orang lain saja. Bahkan pada saat perekrutan karyawan di perusaannya dia menggaku2 adalah staff di Kim corp. Dan apalagi sekarang?

" yakkk sebaiknya kau urus saja perusahaan mu itu." jongin tau semua orang di tempatnya sekarang tengah kebingungan.

" aishhhhh aku sedang freee...ayo kita bermain oppa..." kata chanyeol dengan gaya aegyo nya

" yakkk oppa kepala mu! Hyung aku mohon pergi saja sana..."

"aishhhh aku kesepiann... sekretarisku sedang kencan.."

" lalu kau kesini untuk mengajakku kencan juga?" jongin mengusap pelipisnya.

" ahhh oppaaa nan..."

" oppaa ajak aku saja untuk kencan..." kata sehun tak kalahh imutnya

sehun yang telah berada tepat dibelakang mereka semua mencoba untuk menghentikan aksi gila teman nya yang satu ini, dengan menjadi gila juga-_-

" yakkkkkk apaa..aapaaann ini.." jongin sekarang sudah tidak tahan lagi. Dia tidak memikirkan jabatan atau wibawa seorang direktur atau apalah. Sekarang terlalu banyak hal yang menggangunya.

"sehun tolong bawa orang ini bersama mu"

"oppa hajja ...kita kencannnnnn..." sehun menarik paksa chanyeol dari lokasi itu. Jangan membuat jongin marah saat ini, itu hanya akan membuat semua orang ketakutan. Tapi bicara tentang ketakutan, ada satu orang yang tidak takut kepada jongin. Well sebenarnya sehun dan beberapa orang ada yang tidak takut kepada jongin, dan pastinya namja.

 _Kemana dia ...kenapa aku tidak melihanya disana ya?_

" hun...?" panggil chanyeol

" yakkk sehunnn... kau melamun lagi.."

Saat ini sehun dan chanyeol sedang berada diatas mobil. Mereka akan menuju suatu tempat.

" ahh ani hyung... hyeong aku mau tanya.."

" apa?"

" hyeong menurutmu kalau ada yang ..."sehun mengantungkan percakapannya

" sehunnnnn jangan membuat aku penasaran.." chanyeol menekakan nada bicaranya disetiap kata.

" ahhhhh jadi begini..masalah kyungsoo..."

Seakan sudah paham chanyeol ikut terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Memikirkan tentang yeoja yang bernama kyungsoo seolah2 chanyeol dapat merasakan sakit yang jongin rasakan

" itulah alasan kenapa aku berpura2 menjadi staff waktu itu..." chanyeol menatap sehun yang sedang membawa mobil

" ahhh kau penasaran sekali...tapi bagaimana menurutmu?" sehun berbicara tanpa melihat chanyeol. Dia hanya terfokus kepada jalanan yang didepanya.

" menarik.." hanya itu kata yang keluar dari mulut chanyeol.

Jongin telah kembali dari lahan kontruksi tersebut. Cukup melelahkan memang tapi itu semua harus dijalaninya. Jongin melepaskan semua lelahnya dengan madi air dingin. Sejak kedua orang tuanya meninggal jongin dan sehun jarang seklai pulang kerumah. Dia lebih suka untuk tidur di kantornya, dan sehun akan pulang ke apartemen. Bukanya mereka tidak dekat hanya saja itu pilihan yang mereka buat seja kecil. Tetapi untuk hari ini jongin pulang kerumahnya.

Karna jongin tadi langsung pergi bersama dewan kelokasi tempat perusahaan yang akan dibagun, kyungsoo bisa pulang lebih awal. Sebenarnya kyungsoo mau pergi, tetapi jongin melarangnya karna sangat berbahya jika seorang yeoja pergi kelokasi pembangunan. Sempat kyungsoo lihat ekspresi para dewan yang hadir, seolah2 mereka curiga kenapa seorang sekretaris tidak pergi bersama atasannya, sama seperti yang biasa dilakukan oleh sekretarisa lainya.

" aku pulang...appaa" kyungsoo melepas sepatunya. Dan masuk untuk mencari sang appa.  
" semalam kau kemana saja kyung?" itulah kata kata yang kyungsoo dengar pertama sekali. Bukan sambutan selamat datang yang biasa sang appa berikan

" akuu..." kyungsoo takut sekali

 _Mati aku...apakah harus berbohong dan bilang tidur dirumah luhan yaaa..._

" kyungsoo jangan melamun dan jawab pertanyaa appa"

" ahhhh itu appa aku.." Kyungsooo tidak berani mentatap sang appa.

Seandainya kyungsoo melihat wajah appanya sekarang . tuan Do tidak bisa berakting terlalu lama. Dia hanya tidak tahn dengan tinggah kyungsoo. Anahk perempuanya yang satu ini benar2 tidak bisa membuatnya marah. Walaupun mereka sering berdebat satu sama lain.

" kyung...appa tidak marah. Hanya appa bangga anak appa sangat handal dalam bekerja."

 _Akuu handal...heolll bahkan aku tidak pernah diberi pekerjaan oleh si hitam itu..._ !

Kyungsoo tidak mengerti apa yang di maksud appanya.

"appa...jadi begini...aku tidak.."

"appa tau sayang..."

 _Whattttttttt! Appa tau?..._

"mak...maksud appa apa?"

" apa kau tidak tau kalau assistenmu itu semalam menelfon appa?" kata appa kyungsoo

 _Assisten?..._

"bho!? Menn...menelfon?" kyungsoo tercengang sekaligus bingung.

" kyung? Kau melamun lagi saat appa sedang berbicara?"

" ahhh ani appa.. lalu apa yang dibilang si hitam..."

" hitam maksudmu sayang?"

 _Mati aku...salah bicara...aishhhh_

Kyungsoo mengosok wajahnya. Dia benar2 tidak sadar saat menyebut " hitam " tersebut.

" ahhh maksudku apa yang dia bilang kepada appa?"

" jadi semalam...

#flashback

Tuan do sedang sibuk membaca kontrak besar yang akan dimenangkanya pagi besok. Saat melihat jam tuan do sadr kalau putrinya belum pulang dari tempat kerjanya. Padahal ini sudah hampir larut malam. Namun semua pertanyaan yang ada dikepalanya terjawab saat handphonenya berdering.

"nomor baru..." pikir tuan do

" yeobseo.."

" annyeong hasimnikka...aku kim jongin. Assisten kyungsoo sii..dari kim corp"

" ahh iya... darimana anda mendapatkan nomor saya dan ada perlu apa menelfon selarut ini?"

" begini saya hanya mau bilang kalau putri anda tidak bisa pulang malam ini karana kami ada rapat, dan hal itu sangat mendesak." Kata jongin panjang lebar dari seberang sana

" tapi kenapa dia tidak menelfon langsung?"

" itu karna putri anda sekarang sedang berdiskusi untuk memenangkan sebuah tender besar, dan karna itu memakan waktu yang lama jadi saya berinisiatif untuk menlfon anda meminta izin, kalau masalah nomor itu saya mendapatkannya dari cv putri anda"

Tuan do masih belum yakin dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh jongin.

"lalu bagaimana dengan..."

" anda tidak perlu khawatir. Perusahaan kami menjamin semuanya. Kalau anda tidak percaya kami berada di SMHOTELS, anda bisa menemui putri anda sekarang juga."

Tuan do hanya tersenyum mendengar alamat yang jongin sebutkan. Karna sebagi seorang pembisnis dia juga tau kalau SMHOTELS adalah tempat dimana diadakan diskusi untuk tender besar.

" ohhh baiklah, terimakasih atas informasinya..aku harap putriku dapat bekerja denga baik"

#flasbck off

" jadi begitu..."

"neo mollayo? "

"hmmm itu aku..sedikit sibuk appa..."

 _Aku sibuk? Darimana?-_-..._

" lalu apa kau berhasil?"

" apanya?"

" tender itu?"

"ahhh kalau itu belum pasti .."

" hmmm arraseo... sekarang kau ganti baju..."

"ahhh ne appa"

" kyung..."

" ya appa"

"appa harap kau melakukan yang terbaik"

"ahhhh nee... appa.." kyungsoo langsung masuk kedalam kamarnya. Belum sempat kyungsoo menutup pintu, sebuah panggilan masuk kei handphonenya.

" nomor baru..." kyungsoo langsung menjawab telfon tersebut.

"yeobseo..."

" kuharap kau tidak terlalu dekat dengan kim jongin kalau tidak mau mati!"

Tbc/

Hellooo semua ini chap selanjutnya...smoga suka...dan jangan lupa di review.

Pay...payy

Oo iya soal exoluxionnya gimanaaaa?

Keren kannnnnn... walaupun mereka tidak dapat berlama di indonesia ...tapi itu cukup untuk menggobati rasa rinduu...:*


End file.
